Implulsive
by Dylan Shaw
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Scully had taken some sunflower seeds from Mulder in the parking garage in Squeeze....


TITLE: Impulsive  
AUTHOR: Stephanie  
E-MAIL: I thrive on it...  
RATING: R (language, sexual content)  
KEYWORDS: MSR, UST, episode-based, angst  
SPOILERS: Squeeze  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions, not me!  
SUMMARY: My take on what would have happened if Scully had taken some sunflower seeds from Mulder in the parking garage in Squeeze...

Being on a stakeout alone was always boring. Right now Scully was sitting in her car in the parking garage, doing absolutely nothing. At least with another agent, she could have had a breif conversation. She sighed and got up from her car. She heard foorsteps from around the corner. She took a deep breath and turned the corner, gun drawn.

Mulder.

"Ya wouldn't shoot an unarmed man, would ya, copper?" he asked with a grin..

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"He's not coming back here, his thrill is derived from the challenge of unseemingly impossible entry. He's already beaten this place, if you'd read the X-file on the case, you'd come to the same conclusion," Mulder said. She sighed.

"Mulder, you are jeopardising my stakeout."

"Seeds?" he offered, shoving a bag of sunflower seeds toward her.

"Sure," she said tiredly, grabbing a few.

"Mind if I join your stakeout, anyway?" he asked.

"I'm glad to have the company," she told him. They got in the car.

"You know what the most important thing in the world is, Scully?" he asked.

"What?"

"Living for the moment. Doing things on impulse. Whatever seems right at that second. Like, if I felt like running, I'd run."

"Why is that important?"

"If you don't, you'll be miserable. You have to do what you want."

"Mulder, do you always live for the moment?"

"Yep, pretty much," he said softly. "You should try it. For instance..." he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away, she grabbed his jacket and forced him back to her. They kissed harder and harder, until she pulled off his jacket and shirt. When he was in his boxers, and her in her panties and blouse, they tumbled into the backseat.

They made love back there for about half an hour, until they ended up falling asleep next to each other.

Scully woke up six hours later. She was up against Mulder, squished in the narrow seat, their faces less than an inch apart. She sat up quickly, and scrambled to find her clothes. Mulder woke up as she tried to pull on her skirt. He rubbed his eyes, then sighed.

She pulled on her heels, exited the car, and re-entered into the drivers seat. She squealed out of the garage as Mulder pulled on his pants and bounced into the front seat.

"Scully-" he started.

"Mulder, why the fuck did we just do that?" she yelled.

He laughed boyishly. "Why the fuck did we fuck?"

She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Dammit, our third case, Mulder. My God. That sure leaves a lot of possibilities for our relationship!"

"Don't get all pissy. It's really not a big deal. We'll survive."

"Mulder, I'm serious."

"Me, too. Scully, that was about love, I can tell you that much. It wasn't just sex. It was really amazing."

She sighed. "That's true... But it's against the bureau policies."

"So?"

"Mulder."

"What do I ever do that goes along with the bureau policies?"

She smirked. "You are incredible, Mulder," she said as she stopped at her apartement.

"Don't you love me?" he asked quietly, leaning over to kiss her. It was a short, gentle kiss. Afterward, she grinned, hopped out of the car, and ran up the steps to her apartment. Mulder drove home.

At about ten o'clock, Mulder knocked on Scully's door. She opened it almost immediately, and let him in.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see you," he said, smiling sexily. She gave him a long, very hot kiss. Then they shared a long hug.

Eventually, they ended up laying on the couch in the dark together. They didn't speak for a while, until Mulder asked, "Scully?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really feel that way, that we shouldn't have done what we did in the car earlier?"

"No... Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because lying here with you, holding you... I'm in your arms, and I realize it feels so right. I want to be with you... I'm sorry about being upset before, but I was just overwhelmed. Now, I'm sure I want you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," He whispered.


End file.
